Reunion, good or bad? Or Both?
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Edward and bella were both changed. And they both thought the other was dead. What will happen when they meet again? Will they get together or will they need a push? And then what will their relationship lead to? EdwardxBella
1. back together

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight! No way no how will I ever own it no matter how many times I've prayed. (I've lost count)**

_Flashblack_

_I rested my hand over Edward's forehead for the millionth time. How could my best friend be dying when I wasn't! It's seems so cruel!_

_"Bella, you need to rest. Go home." He groaned. His voice was so weak that my heart twisted in pain._

_"I'm not going anywhere Edward. You can't make me." I whispered. A tear fell from the tip of my nose and landed on his cheek. That caused him to open his eyes._

_"Bella-" He started but just then Dr Cullen ran inside. Another pale woman that I knew to be Esme Cullen followed him in and then pulled me from the room._

_"Don't argue Bella." She whispered and then went back inside locking the door behind her._

_As soon as the door locked I turned and went to find something to eat. I was just passing by a closet when it opened and someone pulled me inside. It was a girl, that much I was sure of._

_"Shh. I'm going to help you." She whispered. "Listen carefully. I can see the future and this has to happen if you ever want to see Edward again."_

_I was about to argue with her when she bit my throat. Then the door flew open and a man with a long golden ponytail pulled her out of the room. Her gaze was locked on me as I fell to the floor._

_"Good luck Bella." She whispered. "I wish I could live just to see the reunion."_

_Sarah Greene was murdered by a vampire named James that same day._

_End Of Flashback_

I sighed and opened my eyes. No I wasn't asleep, just day dreaming. My usual routine. I would live my day like the rest of the world and then I would day dream for 8 hours pretending I could sleep.

Today I was starting high school in Forks. I had just recently learned that it was the most sunless place in the US and of course it would hold my attention. I dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans and a dark blue blouse before heading out the door. I drove to the school in my slick black porsche since it was the only car I had, even if it was ostentasious.

The only other car that looked new when I arrived was a shiney silver volvo. I had to admit the owner had good taste. I had already gotten my shedule, sort of. What I really did was sneak one off of the secratary that looked appealing to me and then put my name on the student list. Every teacher would think that I wasn't new.

My first class was English. The boys....... how do I put this? Their, thoughts you could say were disturbing. I have the gift of telepathy. With it I can move objects with my mind, change their shape and colour, read thoughts, block any mind using powers, and talk to those that couldn't read minds. I was a fun power.

Class went by quickly. I was the first one out at ever bell eager to get to lunch so I could think a bit clearer. When lunch finally came I didn't bother to get a lunch, instead I just sat at an empty table and stared at the wall. Ocassionally listening to the thoughts around me. 5 'voices' truely interested me.

'_Why is she sitting at our table!?'_

_'EVERYONE knows that that's our table! She must be new.'_

_'She's so sad. I wonder what happened?'_

_'She looks so familiar..... but where?'_

_'She looks like us. Must be another vampire.'_

That caught my attention. My head snapped up searching for the girl that had thought I looked like them. They weren't hard to find. Apparently they had decided to sit at a different table and yes, they were vampires as well. I sighed not really caring and then turned my attention back to the wall. Well, I was still listening to their thoughts. Right now they were all saying something interesting at the same time.

'_I wonder why I didn't see her coming? Are my visions losing their touch?'_

_'Look at all the males staring at her. They should be staring at me!'_

_'I can't get over the saddness coming off her. Something tragic must have happened...'_

_'I wonder how well she'd do in a wrestling match?'_

_'Bella?'_

Once again the last thought caught me off guard. My head snapped up again at the sound of my name. The five of them were all staring at me. I took them in fully now. The big burly one was definatly the one that wanted to wrestle with me and a small grin spread across my face quickly. He grinned back and then turned to talk to a furious blond that was probably the one who was jealous.

There was short pixie like one and I knew that she was the one that could see the future. Next to her was a tall blond boy who was looking at me with concern. An empath? Impressive.

_'That can't be her? I must be halucinating. But it looks so much like Bella.....'_

I turned to look at the last boy and my eyes went wide. His untidy bronze hair was the only thing I needed to see but the rest of him was exactly the same. Except for his eyes. He had the same topaz eyes I now had. His eyes widened as well, probably from being able to see me without myself turning around again so quickly.

"Edward?" I whispered so quietly that no human would be able to hear. The burley one and the blonde looked back at me in shock when I said his name so quietly, yet knowing that they would hear. The other 2 looked just as shocked.

He didn't answer me. Instead he stood and walked over to me a little too fast and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I pulled away from him and then pulled him outside so we would cause a scene.

"Bella!" He yelled as soon as we were out of hearing range of the humans and hugged me again. The other four appeared then.

"Explanation please!" The blonde snapped. I searched their heads quickly to find their names.

"Nice to meet you to Rosalie." I grinned smugly. "You as well, Emmett, Alice and Jasper."

"What...... how....... what?" Emmett stuttered looking at Edward.

"He can't read my mind if I don't let him and I'm not planning on letting him." I explained.

"Ummmmm okay? What does that mean?" He asked.

"I'm a telepath. I read minds, block attacks, move objects, send messages, ect ect." I sighed waving my hand in the air bored.

"Great. Another mind reader." Rosalie grummbled. At that second Alice tackled me in a hug.

"I've been waiting so long to meet you Bella! When I first met Edward he never shut up about you!" She squealed. I raised my eyebrow and glance at a embarressed Edward.

"Shut up Alice!" He growled. I laughed and climbed onto his back just like when we were kids.

"Story time?"


	2. Thanks Jasper

" I suppose." Edward grinned. We spent an hour telling each other what had happened to get us changed and then what happened after wards. His family had some funny stories to tell that I loved. And I had some funny stories for them.

"Okay," Alice started with a new story while Edward hid his face in his hands. "Once, when we were supposed to be hunting, Edward and I went to see a movie for the fun of it. No idea why we did. Anyway we saw a horror flick and got kicked out because we laughed so hard. But that's not the worst of it-"

"Alice shut your mouth!" Edward hissed but Alice just rolled her eyes.

"The manager, tryed to seduce him. Actually tried asking if he wanted to see the back room." Alice laughed.

"What's so bad about that? Men try to seduce me all the time." I shrugged, noticing that Edward tenced at my statment.

"Yeah same here. I just didn't know _men_ tried to seduce Edward as well."

Everyone laughed then. "Okay I've got one. Once when we were 14 Edward had a little relationship you could say-" I started.

"Bella if you say one more word I WILL hurt you." Edward threatened finally revealing his face.

"I'm not afraid of you." I smirked. I loved getting him mad. "Anyway, so there was this girl that really liked Edward right? Well for a plan to get him she decided that she-" That did it. Edward tackled me and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Not one more word." He hissed. Everyone else was laughing and then I suddenly got an idea. I sent them what I was going to say through my mind and into theirs. They gasped before starting to laugh harder.

"Edward I always knew you were a little stange." Emmett gasped out still laughing hystarically.

"I can't believe you kissed a guy!" Rose added.

"I did not! Bella I am going to kill you!" He shouted. Just like that I was out of his arms and sitting in the tree beside them.

"So how did it happen exactly?" Alice asked after the laughter had died down. Japser was keeping Edward calm untill I told them and I smirked jumping back down.

"Well the girl that liked him thought that if every girl thought he was gay then she could ask him out. So she spread a rumour about him that caught on quickly. And one guy actually believed it. Unfortunatly he was actually gay and cornered Edward in the hall one day after school. I was just walking up to him when the guy shoved him against a locker and kissed him fiercly before walking away." I explained remembering how disgusted and shocked Edward looked after that.

Jasper laughed along with the others and his hold slipped. Edward lunged at me but I ran away. He followed, as well as every body else.

Jasper's Pov

"Alice." I whispered while we chased after Edward and Bella. "What do you say we have some fun?"

Her eyes glazed over and I knew she was seeing my plan. Her grin widened. "I'd love to see how they would react to that! Just be prepared for a fight when this is over." She warned. I grinned and nodded.

She told Emmett and Rosalie my plan and they both started laughing. By then Edward was catching up to Bella. They were about to pass the volvo in 30 seconds maybe.

I knew Bella could block my power so I sent wave after wave of lust to Edward. I knew he would know what was happeneing but he wouldn't be able to control himself while I changed his emotions. All four of us stopped and watched as my plan began.

Edward caught Bella's wrist and spun her around just as the first wave hit. He stiffened for a moment but wave after wave hit him and I kept sending them out. I knew there was going to be hell to pay for this. Bella looked confused but it didn't last long. She probably read his mind or one of ours as her eyes widened.

But Edward was the fastest and the strongest. He pushed Bella up against the volvo and kissed her with all his might. To my surprise as well as everyone elses Bella didn't fight back and I wondered for a moment if my lust worked on her as well. I checked. Yes there was definatly lust there. They were both out of controle.

I stopped then waiting for them to seperate and yell at me but nothing happened. They contiuned to kiss as if their life depended on it.

"Jasper stop it!" Alice hissed after 30 seconds of this.

"I'm not doing anything anymore!" I admitted holding my hands up in surrender. Her eyes widened.

Edward's Pov

I chased after Bella. She wasn't that fast so I caught up easily and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. That's when it happened. Wave after wave of lust hit me and I knew Jasper was having some 'fun'. That lust mixed in with my own was not good. Bella seemed to realize what was happening because her eyes widened.

I couldn't take it any longer. Pushing her up against the volvo I kissed her hard. To my surpirse she responded imediatly. The sheild she had over her mind fell and I could finally read her mind. Even if it was only for a short time.

She was filled with lust to. But it was her own lust. That pleased me. She wanted this. In her mind I could hear her wishing I would make the kiss deeper an I happily obliged. Sliding my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance, she granted it quickly letting our toungues dance.

Just then my added lust was gone. But I couldn't stop kissing her. Both of us were one at that moment. And I didn't care that my family was watching us.

Bella's Pov

Edward grabbed my wrist and spun me around quickly. But as soon as he did his eyes glazed over. I knew right away what was going on, but I really didn't care if it was fake lust or not. I wanted this.

He pushed me up against the shiney volvo I had seen before and kissed me passionatly. My sheild slipped at that moment and I knew that he knew I wanted more. I could also see that the fake lust in his head was mixed with real lust and that pleased me. His tongue grazed my bottom lip eagerly and I granted him entrance imediatly.

Our tongues danced and a second later I felt the added lust leave. But we didn't stop. Now that my shield was down our lust was mixed, making it stronger than before even with Jasper's help. It was usless to fight.

But there was more than just lust there. There was love. A lot of it. Edward realized this to and spoke to me through his thoughts, not willing to break the kiss.

_"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."_

Since my shield was down and he could read my mind, I answered him.

_"I love you to Edward Anthony Mason."_


End file.
